


What A Steal!

by Henry_Steinfield



Category: Kill Count (Webcomic)
Genre: Cults, Deals with Demons, Gen, X Reader except not sexual or romantic, soul contracts, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Steinfield/pseuds/Henry_Steinfield
Summary: Samuel invites you to his office for the offer of a lifetime.[X READER]





	What A Steal!

“I apologize if I’ve kept you waiting, sir.” You stated as you closed the door behind you. Normally you weren’t late to a meeting, although it did happen sometimes. However _someone_ decided to rebel last minute in an ambush group. Although they were quickly taken care of, that still meant you were a minute or so behind schedule.

Thankfully for you, Samuel didn’t seem to take it personally. “I heard what happened on the lower floors. It wasn’t your fault, dear friend.” He rested his head on his hands, his fingers gently tapping in an unknown rhythm. 

His kind words seemed to settle you as you relaxed back on the chair in front of him. However, you still gently tugged at the yellow bands on your wrists. Not that you wanted them off, heavens no. Just a nervous tic.

He leaned back in his seat and studied you, flattening his hands on the table. You rubbed at the rough leather between your finger and thumb. Finally after a few seconds of silence he spoke up.

“So, friend, usually I’d call you up here to plan raids or map outside territory, yes? Well...” He broke contact for only a split second to grab a nearby sheet. “I’ve noticed something about you. Ever since you joined the cult, actually. You’ve always been..” he paused, as if looking for the right word. “Perfect.”

You couldn’t help but get giddy on the inside, but you didn’t show it. Instead, you just smiled, cheeks a tad pink. “Ah, thank you sir. But, what do you mean?”

Samuel shifted a little. “What I mean is you’ve always been a natural at what you do. Maybe even better. I give you a task and you manage to somehow overachieve. Like when you organized several groups of people when I only asked for one!” He waved his hand dramatically, grinning. 

Pride poured into your chest, your heart flooding. You leaned back against the chair and matched his grin. Looks like you had nothing to worry about after all! Right?

“But, I’m not here to just praise you and list off your accomplishments, friend. I brought you in here for a reason.” His smile fell just a tad as he slid over the paper. “Because of your achievements, I’m considering giving you a raise of some sort.”

A raise? But.. Isn’t top tier the highest you can go? You thought, but you still quirked a brow at the offer.

“I’m considering making you my new right hand man.”

Your eyes widened. 

“However, in exchange for this, I’ll have to ask for one thing.” He turned the sheet around and slid it towards you. You scooted closer to the glossy desk to finally read it.

**SOUL CONTRACT**

This wasn’t the first time Samuel had asked for stuff in exchange for a raise, each thing being harder than anything you’ve ever done. However…

You skimmed over the surprisingly boring text as Samuel spoke. “I only give offers like this to very special people, like you.” He spoke nonchalantly, twiddling a pen. “I believe you’re well suited for this position. So…”

You glanced up at him. 

 

“Do we have a deal?”


End file.
